Can I Call You Cas
by hoshizero
Summary: AU Crowstiel, vanilla Destiel with light NTR and some dubcon. Castiel Novak is a preacher in Iowa who needs something only the King of the Crossroads can help him with. M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

The wind was cold and bitter, bounding across Shillitzer farms and hitting Pastor Novak where he stood at the crossroads, staring down at the little pit he had dug in the gravel. There was no other way, at this point, no way to fix what he had broken other than to deal. But his soul...it seemed like a high price to pay. He shook the thought free, stooping to the ground, pulling a box from his trenchcoat pocket and dropping it in the dirt. His hands swept the gravel over it hastily before he stood up, exhaling and watching his breath tint the air with milky vapor.

"Hello Pastor," a gravelly purr rumbled from behind Castiel and he turned to see a short, dark-eyed demon in a black suit leaning on his car. "Wasn't expecting you so late."

"Are you the-the demon?" he asked, licking his lips at his stutter.

"No, I'm your Aunt Frida out of Minneapolis," the creature joked. "The name's Crowley."

"I'm...Pastor Castiel Novak," the man said, his brows furrowing slightly. "But I guess you knew that already."

The demon straightened up, strolling toward Castiel. "Settle a bet, where does a Baptist minister learn to summon a crossroads demon?"

"I have sources," he said a bit bluntly.

"Not the chatty type, huh?" Crowley guessed, shrugging. "Okay then. What brings you here Cas? Can I call you Cas?"

"No you may not," the man said, looking down. "I need you to save someone."

"Ah, a classic," Crowley grinned. "Whom shall I save?"

"Ben Winchester," the Pastor responded, his eyes pointing down to his feet as he spoke the name. "He's dieing."

"Well I can fix that," the demon assured. "But of course I'm going to need something in return."

"You want my soul, don't you?"

Crowley studied the ice blue eyes for a moment, taking a step back. "No. Not yet anyways."

"Not yet?" Castiel repeated, narrowing his eyes and letting his head cock to the side.

"Usually I sign a five year contract, collect when it runs out," he said. "But I think you and me can work out a little more time."

"Why?" Cas asked.

"Let's just say I've got a soft spot for men of God," Crowley replied with a little grin.

Castiel said nothing, clearly suspicious of the demon's offer. "How much time would you give me?" he asked finally.

"Ten years," Crowley replied. "Sound like enough to you?"

"Fifteen," Castiel countered, seeming to take Crowley by surprise. The demon stepped back, his eyebrows arching up.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," the pastor said bravely. "I need fifteen years."

Crowley paced forward, maintaining eye contact with Castiel. "You know I give most people five years before I drag them to hell. I'm willing to double your time out of the goodness of my own heart, and you want...how many years?"

"Fifteen," Castiel repeated for a third time, his eyes remaining steadily on Crowley as the demon drew nearer, so near that he could feel the warmth of his breath. "And I was under the impression that ten year contracts were fairly standard."

Crowley's eyebrows went up again. "Brave," he murmured. "And better informed than I expected."

Castiel didn't move, maintaining his gaze and waiting for the demon to reject his offer.

"Very well," Crowley said softly, taking a step back. "Fifteen years, I cure the boy and when your time is up, I collect."

Cas blinked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh," Crowley added, a smile stretching over his face, "and I get to call you Cas."

The pastor remained silent for another moment, before nodding. "I accept those terms."

"Then I assume you know what comes next?" Crowley purred.

Castiel's eyes darted down, some color blooming on his face as he recalled what Mrs. Trudeau had told him. "We seal the deal."

"And judging by the fact that you're blushing like a school girl, you know how."

"Just make it quick," Castiel murmured, his eyes raising and meeting Crowley's shakily.

A hand slid into his hair, cradling the back of the preacher's head and tipping it up gently as Crowley leaned in, letting his breath hover over the man's gently parted lips before he took them. He was more aggressive than Castiel had expected and the man sucked in a puff of cool air as he let Crowley take control of what he would not describe as a quick kiss. Finally the demon pulled away and when Castiel opened his eyes he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

At six in the morning it wasn't odd for Pastor Novak to be awake, but this was the first night since he was in the Marines that he hadn't slept a wink. He tried for a few hours, staring at the phone beside his bed, waiting for what he was certain would be Dean Winchester's first call. After all, they were like family. But eventually he gave up, opting to sit on the back porch of his humble ranch-style homes, pondering his decision. Fifteen years was enough time and more, and for the Winchesters he would do it all again, but he worried about the implication of making an actual deal with the devil. Was he supposed to resign from his flock? Leave town and the Winchesters? Leave Anna? But those extra years would mean nothing without her, and he still wasn't convinced Meg could handle her. By the time his phone rang, he was at peace with his choice. He would stay until he was shown another way.

"Cas, he's going to be okay! The doctor just called and he's going to be alright!"

"Well," Castiel replied, a gentle smile gracing his face. "I guess we prayed hard enough."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Castiel started at the growl behind him, spinning to see Crowley minus one black overcoat, grinning down from where he was leaning against Cas's dresser, his arms folded. "Hello Pastor."

The words seemed to stick in Castiel's mouth as he hastily told Dean that he had to go before whirling around. "You owe me fifteen years, why are you-"

"Relax, Cas!" the demon cut in loudly, unfolding his arms. "It's not your collection date yet. I'm here for something else."

"Something else?" he repeated, trying to steady his rattled nerves.

A small smile hid behind Crowley's lips as he stepped forward to the edge of the bed. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"No, you can't."

"I'm going to anyway," Crowley replied immediately. "That baby you saved, how is he worth your soul?"

"Excuse me?" Castiel frowned.

"He's not your son, he's not your grandson, he's not even your nephew why the hell is he worth your everlasting soul to you?"

Castiel swallowed. "He's my godson," the man mumbled.

"Oh yeah?" Crowley said, narrowing his eyes and pausing a moment to think. "So then this isn't about the kid, it's about his parents."

"What?" Pastor Novak seemed startled.

"Let me guess, you're in love with his mommy?" the demon grinned.

Castiel's gaze faltered and Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "His daddy!"

"It's not like that!" the pastor hissed immediately, his hands balling into fists beneath the sleeves of his bathrobe. "We went to war together, he's like family!"

"Oh come on now, you've got nothing to hide from me," Crowley scoffed. "And there's really no use lying, I can smell it all over you."

"Smell what?" Pastor Novak demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly a powerful force threw the young preacher against his bedroom wall, eliciting a harsh grunt and a grimace of pain. Crowley smiled gently as he paced around the bed, approaching the pinned man.

He leaned in, his hands still tucked in his pockets as he spoke a bit too close to Castiel's ear. "Masochism," he purred gently.

Cas pinned his lips shut, glaring at the demon standing before him.

"Let me guess," he whispered, his eyes rolling up as he considered his next words. "You just want him to be happy, to get settled in with his pretty little wife and his pretty little baby."

"How is that a masochistic desire?" Castiel demanded in a growl, feeling the demon's breath ghost across his ear.

"Because this way he's tucked away," Crowley purred. "Out of your reach but still in sight." He inhaled slowly through his nose and Castiel felt a brief chill, trying to stifle a physical reaction as best he could. "That's it," the demon hummed, pulling back. "Masochism."

"So you think I'm teasing myself," the man said, breathing in to try and regain his composure, "with Dean Winchester?" His voice was shaking. He didn't know if what Crowley was saying was true, but when it came to Dean he tried not to dig too deep.

"Just a theory," Crowley replied, reaching forward to touch Castiel's jaw. "Not that it matters much."

"Then what do you think you're-"

And suddenly Crowley's lips were on Cas's, silencing him firmly and forcing the man's mouth open. Long, hungry kisses passed from one to the other as Crowley grabbed at Castiel's jaw, holding his head steady to receive.

At last he pulled away, his hand still grasping tightly as he examined the preacher's flushed face, watching heavy breath leave his lips.

"We...we already closed the deal," Cas whispered, his eyes lidded heavily.

Crowley pushed his thumb into the man's mouth, pinning his tongue down. "Shhh..." he soothed softly, teasingly. "This isn't about the deal, love."

He pushed Castiel's head up, leaning in to latch his mouth onto the man's neck, sucking and biting hungrily as he pressed his body up against the other's. The demon was pleased to hear a soft noise, a gasp really, force its way through the preacher's throat and he finished his kiss with a sharp nip, drawing the short but deep moan out fully.

"You like being bitten?" he murmured, his free hand reaching for the collar of Castiel's t-shirt and pulling, greedy for more exposed flesh.

"Why are you doing this?" Cas panted as the demon's hand jerked back, tearing the t-shirt open roughly.

"Because I want to," he hissed, releasing the man's jaw to fully shred open his shirt, then stepping back to survey his prey. "My goodness," he said, a grin spreading across his face as his eyes wandered to Castiel's crotch. "You came around quicker than expected."

"Shut up," the preacher shuddered and Crowley grinned, letting Cas down with a snap of his fingers.

Immediately, Crowley shoved him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him and pushing his robe down his arms. When Castiel resisted, Crowley pinned him down with his hips, grinding up against him and causing the man to throw his head back, shivering as a wave of lust overcame him, giving Crowley the window he needed to rip the pastor's robe off with the remains of his shirt.

"Come on, Cas," he mumbled breathily, pinning the man's arms down with surprising force. "You don't have to fight me like this. I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't wanted this."

His hips thrust forward and an unwilling moan was wrestled from the pinned preacher, his head turning to the side and his eyes squeezing shut. A tear leaked out and Crowley leaned in, lapping it up before it reached Cas' ear. He kissed down the man's jaw tenderly before seizing his lips again, this time managing to work his tongue into Pastor Novak's mouth. It was thick, hot, and left a bitter aftertaste in the man's mouth, an alluring taste that he found himself all too eager to take in. He relaxed ever so slightly in the demon's grasp, his hips arching up.

The change in body language didn't slip by Crowley, who pulled back slowly, eating the expression on Cas' face up for half a second before he stood, slipping his suit jacket off his shoulders. When Castiel surged upward he waved his hand and forced the man back down with a groan.

"Let me free!" Castiel demanded as the demon searched for a suitable place to hang his jacket. "This isn't what I want..."

"Yes, keep telling me that," he hummed, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his sleeves up one by one. "I'm not really the one you have to convince though Cas."

"Please!"

His voice was growing more desperate as the demon approached him again and Crowley couldn't help but enjoy the look in those clear blue eyes. He reached down, grabbing the man's arm and wrestling him over onto his stomach, reaching for the waistband of his pajamas.

"Nngh-stop it!" Castiel cried, his voice faltering as the demon exposed his ass, his face flushing with color.

Crowley reached onto his tongue, drawing a fat drop of saliva from his tongue and reaching down to drag it across the tight entrance before pressing a wet finger in, causing the preacher to shudder, struggling to pull his hips away. Humiliation welled inside the man as the finger dug into him, violating him effortlessly.

"Please stop," Cas begged softly into the bed, his breath heavy. His voice was softer now. It wasn't a demand, it was a plea.

"Afraid I can't do that," Crowley hummed, curling his finger and massaging Castiel's insides. "We're just getting started, darling."


	3. Chapter 3

Sodomy.

That was clearly the end-goal at this point. Pastor Novak was starting to see that through the haze of lust clouding his mind. Pinning him to the mattress with some unholy force, stripping him, and now these fingers. He didn't know, couldn't know how it would feel but if the sensation washing over him from Crowley stretching his ass out was any indication, it would be frighteningly good.

A moan ripped through his body as they sunk in deep, his hands grasping, clawing at the sheets and his hips pressing back as the digits curled inside of him and pushed against that heavenly spot again.

"Now what's that about?" Crowley hummed with surprising nonchalance, his free hand grasping at Castiel's rear, spreading it open roughly so he could watch his fingers violate the man.

There was no response from the preacher sprawled out below him, only more squirming and heavy breath.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're enjoying this," the demon teased, tugging the fingers down to stretch Cas painfully, eliciting a grunt from below.

He drew the digits out, spitting on them again before thrusting them back in, three this time.

"I mean," Crowley said, tipping his head a bit as he fucked Cas with his fingers, "I know I am."

This was everything he had been avoiding his whole life. These thick, pale fingers digging around inside of him satisfied an ache he spent his whole life suppressing. The marines, the church, the short-lived marriage, it had all been so that he would not end up here, sticking his ass out for some guy he met yesterday. Tears stung Castiel's eyes as he moaned again. He could feel his heartbeat through his crotch and each labored breath that Crowley forced out of him made his head spin. His hips were bouncing gently now, helping the fingers along despite every firing neuron in his brain telling him to turn back.

At last Crowley drew his fingers out again, examining the pink opening and smiling a bit to himself. "Seems about ready, don't you think?"

"Please..." Cas pleaded, his gruff voice breaking with need. He didn't know if he was begging for Crowley to stop or continue.

He squirmed as the demon stood up, pushing his pants down and pulling his cock through a pair of silk boxers. Large, soft hands ran from the preacher's ass, up his back and down to his shoulders as Crowley leaned in from above and whispered into Castiel's ear.

"What was that, darling?" the gravelly purr asked, the warm head of a demon cock brushing between the man's ass-cheeks, causing Castiel to shiver with desire.

"Just do it, please," Pastor Novak murmured deep under his breath. "Just put it in..."

The sensation was much different than the fingers. It was fuller and smoother and filled up parts of Castiel he didn't know existed. It was hot too, hotter than he could have anticipated and he moaned from deep in his chest. He didn't know if it was because Crowley was a demon or if every man felt like this but it was like fire. He cried out as Crowley buried himself to the hilt, his fingers closing around the sheets and his hips already starting to move eagerly against the other's. Fuck it was so deep. Castiel could already feel orgasm welling in his gut and he tried his hardest to hold it back.

But then Crowley started to move, drawing out of his ass teasingly before beginning to ram back in at an alarming pace. Pain split through the young preacher and screamed, reaching back to grab hold of the demon's wrist from where his large hands were planted firmly on Castiel's ass.

"Nn-nagh!" he gasped, gravelly moans of pleasure forming around the words he wanted to say. 'No' they rang in his head, 'stop.'

Crowley didn't stop. His breath was heavy and his grip was tight as he hammered Pastor Novak, watching the man fall to pieces on the other side of his cock. He was clearly eating it up, panting and drooling and bouncing franticlly on his dick, desperate to be filled. "Fuckin' whore," he hissed under his breath, giving Cas a hard slap on the ass.

The name-calling and the slap sent a shudder of excitement through Castiel, who was on the verge of overloading from the pleasure pounding into him. "Christ!" he whined, cursing himself for taking his lord's name in vain. "Harder please! It feels so-" He cut himself off with a moan and burying his face in the blankets, hoping to shut himself up.

"What are you babbling on about, slut?" Crowley grunted, reaching forward to curl his fingers into Castiel's hair, yanking his head up roughly.

"'M gunna cum," the man whimpered desperately, his hand groping beneath himself to reach his erection. He began to stroke himself frantically, still moving his hips against Crowley, swallowing his cock up again and again.

The demon grinned, holding Castiel's ass in place as he increased his paced, his fingers still laced in the man's hair so he could hear whatever noise he made when he came.

But when orgasm finally hit Pastor Novak, he felt as if his breath was robbed from him. After one last fluttering gasp, his eyes rolled back and his ass seized up around Crowley's cock as he hit his climax, dirtying the sheets below him with thick cum. The tightness passed to Crowley, who sank in, biting his lip and groaning through his teeth as he came as well, filling Castiel up on the heels of the man's orgasm. As the preacher felt the warmth spread inside him he remembered to breathe, sucking a deep breath of air into his lungs, his vision fuzzy as he tried to regain some semblance of conscious thought.

Crowley gave a soft, satisfied hum as he pulled out, a line of semen dribbling out of the used fuckhole. The demon scooped it up with his finger and stuffed it back in gently. A gravelly groan was muffled as Cas dropped his face into the sheets, finally starting to relax his muscles as he passed out on the bed.


End file.
